kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Artouls of Hatred III
Kingdom Hearts: Artouls of Hatred takes place before Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and after Kingdom Hearts: Artouls of Hatred II After the Artouls are destroyed, Maleificent creates a new enemy in Dr. Finklestein's Lab called Mezentris named after Zengis and Mevontris THIS IS THE LAST GAME IN THE ARTOULS OF HATRED SERIES Worlds RADIANT GARDEN (HUB) LICHRON RUINS - You go back to find your final friend, Duncan but he is not there) HALLOWEEN TOWN - Maleificent breaks into Finklesteins lab and shows Yzma, Derle Fortesque and Hades the new Mezentris. They all want them. VILLAGE IN PARSOUIS - Beuty and the Beast - Derle tells Monsieur D'Arque to get the peasents to strom Maleificent's castle. He mistakes it for the Beast's KUZCO KINGDOM - Emperor's New Groove - Yzma wants to become Queen of the Kingdom so she can raise an army to kill Maleificent. Yzma drinks one of her potions and turns into an Artoul. Maleificent apears and accuses you of knowing how to get the Artouls back. She goes into your brain. MEMORY OF LICHRON - You are here for 1 minute. Maleificent is invading your brain. You then go into her brain MEMORY OF SLEEPING KINGDOM - Maleificent - Follows the story of 'Maleificent' she is very angry that you saw it. You can no longer enter this world. AINCIENT LAND OF SPIRITS - Mulan II - Viktor is no longer interested in finding Duncan. You run away to find him here. PLEASURE ISLAND - Dumbo and Pinocchio - You are still looking for Duncan CORONA - Tangled - You are still looking for Duncan NOTRE DAME - Hunchback of Notre Dame II ARANDELLE - Frozen - Pabbie Troll finds you and takes you back to Radiant Garden HAWAII - Lilo and Stitch - Viktor agrees to help you find Duncan. You start here PRIDE LANDS - Lion King(You are a lion) - You carry on trying to find Duncan JUNGLE OF FRIKE - Tarzan 2 - You carry on trying to find Duncan HOLLOW BASTION - Heartless have taken over this world while Viktor was gone. Maleificent is interested in the Heartless and thinks about scrapping the Mezentris. Maleificent kills Viktor PLEASENT VALE - Viktor's Graveyard. You find out that Maleificent is makeing giant Mezentris in Sleeping Kingdom SLEEPING KINGDOM - Maleificent is destroying the world SLEEPING KINGDOM RUINS - The world has been destroyed. The final battle with Maleficent is here. There is a secret ending if you complete 100% of the game where Maleificent returns, remembers the events of 'Maleficent' and rebuilds the world CASTLE OF DREAMS (SIDE WORLD) - Cinderella Main Characters Akrevo - A boy who was chosen to defend the light from Artouls. After visiting Agrabah, he complains that he was nearly killed by Jafar and he quits. But when he goes back to his homeworld, Lichron, he finds it destroyed. With the aid of Viktor, he tries to find his missing friend, Nevira. Viktor - A scientist who lives in Radiant Garden trying to protect the light. The founder of the Ministry of Light. he is killed by Maleificient Nevira - Akrevo's friend who is blown out of his homeworld, Lichron and sent to the Sleeping Kingdom. He builds a Gummi Ship and travels to Deep Jungle where he is found but then kidnapped by Mevontris. Maleificent: The creator of the Mezentris Duncan - The friend you never find Derle Fortesque - Wants the Artouls for himself. Employs Monsieur D'Arque from Beuty and the Beast to attack Maleificent but it goes wrong. He dies in the Sleeping Kingdom Ruins. Grand Pabbie - A member of the Ministry of Light Merlin - A member of the Ministry of Light Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Kingdom Hearts: Artouls of Hatred